I Can't Believe it's Grimm
by life as a demigod
Summary: What will happen if Mina and Nan throw a holiday party? Who'll be invited? {Side note: Comment a name of your choosing and pm me details of what you look like if you would like to be a part of the story}
1. Chapter 1

**Wow first chapter and already 900 words. This story I will try to complete before Christmas. I started this 11/17/16. I'm adding some new characters to the story.**

 _Mina's POV_

Nan came back from Drama camp a week ago which happened during Thanksgiving break and came back a week later. She went with one of her family friends that's from around here but a little too far to hang out a lot. Anyways Nan told me that we were going to host a Christmas party later on in the month and we had to fill the date out so everybody we invited could come. It was a Sunday so she came over to write the invites then put together the party.

I grabbed some construction paper and regular paper for the invitations. I cut out a couple of snowflakes to attach to the invitation. Nan had the better looking hand writing so she wrote the message.

 _Hello, You Are Invited_

 _What?: A Christmas Party_

 _Where?: Grimm/ Grime Mansion_

 _When?: December 24-25 (There will be extra rooms)_

 _What's needed?: Gifts (Multiple) one for Secret Santa and one for everybody on Christmas Day. Ugly sweaters for Christmas Eve. What ever is needed for a sleepover._

We made one for Ever, Nix, Brody, Nan's family friend, and since we had scrapes we put together a couple more, three to be specific. Just in case. I picked up the extra ones ran up to my room and placed it on my desk. I raced back downstairs picked up the envelopes from my mom's office area and headed back to my room. I placed the extra cards inside one envelope each and sealed it. I put them back down, on my desk, then ran downstairs again with the rest of the envelopes.

I handed them over to Nan who started writing the name of each person on the envelope while she handed me the named card and I put it in the envelope and sealed it.

"Omg. We're missing something." Nan started panicking.

"I'm sure we'll be fine without it." I said, "Whatever it is."

"Nope we're going to a craft store to get it." Nan picked up her purse and jacket, put it on, then reached for the keys I was holding in order to get an answer from her.

"Not until you tell me what it is." I jingled the keys in front of her. Taunting her.

"No, you'll think it's childish." I groaned and Nan stole that chance to take her keys and run off.

"Hold up I'm coming." I tore throw the shoe pile that was just lying there and set my eyes on the shoes, more importantly, fuzzy on the inside boots. Fake Uggs whatever. Grabbed the scarf I planned on wearing if I was going out and a nice comfy jacket.

"Let's go Cinderella, or you'll be late to the ball."

Horrible word choice but I plastered on a fake smile and told her "We can't keep Prince Charming waiting." I faked a laugh, while Nan nudged me and laughed her heart out. But I didn't have the heart to tell her what really happened that night. I hope I wouldn't have to tell anyone at all anytime soon.

We ran to the car because it was so cold buckled up and almost immediately turned the heater in Nan's car all the way up. She put her key into the ignition and we were on our way.

"How was drama camp? And who's the friend?" I asked wanting to start an informative chat with her. I wanted to know if my best friend was being taken away from me. I can share but not too much.

"Umm, it was fun we did a the ghosts of Christmas past or whatever you call it." Nan replied.

"You mean a version of _A Christmas Carol_." I looked at her as if I didn't know her at all.

"I don't know why I forgot. I was in it." Nan face palmed and turned onto the road to the craft store. "And the other girl she's awesome. She reminded me of you clumsy and has some bad luck. Not as much as you though, you're still number one." She patted me on the shoulder as if it's something I should be proud of. "Every time she fell or something we'd call her stunt double."

"What else?" I asked wanting to know more about this girl. "You haven't even told me her name."

"Her name is Sara and she has the most awesome hair. It's got neon streaks that look so cool in a black light they're practically glow in the dark. She also is an amazing actress plus she's uber smart too." Great I thought. My replacement. "Don't worry she's not replacing you." She gave me a knowing, confident smile. Yep she's still my best friend if she can read my mind or am I still and open book.

"I can't wait to meet her." We pulled into the parking lot and made our way inside the building.

Nan ran to over to an isle and starting looking through the choices. 'Oh no' I thought to myself. 'She was right. Completely and utterly childish.' I expected no more from Nan though.

Nan dashed to the checkout line so I couldn't grab the item.

After she had purchased it she then waved it in front of me.

"Stickers." I told her "You just had to buy stickers." Nan nodded then headed out back to her car, me following not far behind.

 **Thanks for reading. Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter. What do you think of Sara? The extra envelopes? Nan being childish? I'd personally expect that from her. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started writing this 11/21-27/16 I'm really feeling Christmas okay. 752 Words. YaY!**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure put the responses directly for this story.**

 **Don't Mina won't be replaced ;)**

 _Mina POV_

We arrived back at my house and put the childish stickers on the envelopes. Nan's friend, Sara, is staying over at a hotel near Nan's condo because she told her that we're having a Christmas party. As for Nix, Brody, and Ever we're giving them their cards at school.

Then Nan and I write all the names, that were invited, on little slips of paper and put them in a bowl. Nan and I reach in and grab one. I accidentally pulled my name so I place it back in the bowl. I grab another one and look at it. _Ever_ whew I could live with that.

I tell Nan I'll see her tomorrow give her a hug and practically shove her out of the door.

"Oh what relief it is." I have no idea why I was saying the slogan, from alka seltzer, commercial. But, I hopped up the stairs to my room swinging my hair. I'm smiling like crazy.

I stop the moment I reach my closed bedroom door. It's unnaturally chilly. I creep up to my door, slowly turn the handle, then jump into the room like a crazed maniac. I then close the door behind me sad cause I thought someone was there. I walk towards my desk on the opposite side of the room. While I placed the secret santa paper slip and the invites on my desk I here a voice.

"Oh Mina. Mina. Mina." Said the 'stranger' in tsk tsk way. "What's wrong with you? I never thought you were that crazy."

"I have every right to be crazy," I whip around to face them, "Teague." Doen't he know I freaking cursed.

"Bravo you caught me but I'm still pretty upset." He faked a frown then took his hand in mine. "You know what would make me feel better." He whispered in my ear. I caught my breath.

"I have no idea." I pulled my hand away slowly. "Whatever it is you could find somebody else to help you." I slowly walked away putting as much distance between us as possible.

"I only want to be invited to your Christmas party." He grabbed my hand again spinning me around, and pulling me closer to him until my back was against his stomach. "We'll leave the Grimm curse for a little bit." I turned then looked him in the eye.

"What's the catch?" I ask him. I search his eyes but, sadly, find nothing. _Man I really need to take a 'facial expression/eye reading class'._

"I get to bring along a friend or two." I pull back slightly, a questioning look on my face.

"Why do you want to do that?" I asked.

"Why must you pick favorites. Nan invites someone you don't know, who might be stealing your best friend, without asking you first. And she's allowed to come." Teague complained and pointed out. "I know you love me." My breath caught and he smirked realizing he hit the soft spot.

"So. If I invite you. And I let you invite a friend. Or two of yours." I started very slowly. "You put a break in the curse."

"Yes." He replied as simple as that. My heart leapt for joy and I _accidentally_ hugged him.

"Sorry." I said pulling away slowly and I swear his face was a little pink.

"It's fine." He told me a bit too quickly. "Then it's settled I invite my friends to your little party and you get a couple weeks off the curse." 'Weeks' I felt so happy I almost hugged him again. But I smiled instead.

I extended my hand to make the deal and waited for him to shake it. First he snapped his fingers then reached his hand out and shook it.

He vanished and I made my way over to my desk and sat down. Then I picked up the extra cards and was surprised to see the invitations labeled and as soon as I picked it up the disappeared, which I assume, went to the Fae plane. I saw a slip of paper which might be what I think it is.

"Your Secret Santa is," Yep it's exactly what I think it is. So I continue reading it aloud. "Ever." Thank god it hasn't changed for me. No dang it. I jinxed it. The words were changing and shifting until finally it stopped, a half second later that felt like hours.I gulped as I looked back at the piece of paper.

 **Thanks for reading. Who do you think the new Secret Santa person Mina has is? What kind of Fae are you hoping to be Teague's friend/friends that he has invited?**

 **It may not be who you think it is.**


End file.
